The present disclosure relates generally to equipment for exercising. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a device that can be used by a mobility-impaired user, such as user of a wheelchair.
Various exercises have been utilized to develop and train various areas of the body. Exercises have historically been performed with resistance provided by free weights, such as barbells or machines, or even using a user's body as resistance.
Many exercise devices contain adjustment features allowing a user to adapt the exercise devices for a particular exercises. Many of the adjustment features are not accessible to users with impaired mobility. Further, many areas of the assembly will not accommodate devices, such as wheelchairs, frequently utilized by users with impaired mobility. Thus, a mobility-impaired user cannot effectively train on many exercise devices.